Ill Met Justice
by Twisted Trans-Sister
Summary: Near takes to an intriguing case; persuading a reclusive genius to join him as a detective. But her obsessive hobby and and a less than meritable history may bring a revealer of crimes against a creator. NearxOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Near takes to an intriguing case; persuading a reclusive genius to join him as a detective. But her obsessive hobby and and a less that meritable history may bring a revealer of crimes against a creator. NearxOC

Disclaimer: Death Note ain't mine. Just Lu-Lu!

Chapter One: A Call to Disarm

Tokyo was dark, blackened by the heavy veil of night echoing off skyscrapers and trembling in dark alleys. Few people wandered the streets, either hurried and anxious, or disturbingly sinister. And there are few exceptions to this. One such exception, is Lucy.

To a certified investigator, you would learn she was Lucy Ann Izitawa, child of Kim Izitawa, father unknown. Her address is unknown, and she often frequents the kabuki district at night, stopping to scribble and examine a collection of sketchbooks. She often wears a dark purple coat, worn pants, and worn sneakers. Her hair color is black, her eye color is dark brown, and she appears to show signs of nervousness and rage when she feels her notebooks(stored in a thin drawstring bag that hangs tightly on her back) are at risk of being stolen or ruined. She always carries a duffel bag, evidently due to her homeless lifestyle. Very suspicious.

Of course, Near figured that out with out having to right out stalk her like most would.

With a small click of a block being clipped into place, his eyes strayed away from the photo. His rendering of the area was almost done. He finally clipped a tiny plastic Lego doll into place. Black hair.

"This is our canadite?" he hummed smoothly. He brushed a thumb over the smooth face of the doll. The fake smile matched nothing on Lucy's picture, but it was as close as you got.

"Yes, her mother did answer all the questions we asked accordingly. Her childhood doesn't alter her genius." called out a voice from the TV. The picture was moved over as an officer flashed into view on the screen.

"Was the mother capable of answering said questions responsibly?"

"Of course. But apparently Miss Izitawa was born out of wedlock, since her mother and father never married. She refused to speak of the said father."

"And her current state?"

"Miss Izitawa had left home due to...reoccuring issues with her mother. Her permanent residence is nonexistant."

"Fine. I'll see if I can pick her up tomorrow."

"Understood."

As he vanished from the screen the picture returned to original size. Lucy chewed on her lip in the picture, eyes darting, pace quick in her frozen pose. A final click of a block as Near placed her plastic replica into place. He returned to study to picture.

It had been years since the deaths of Kira, L, and Mello. Near was all alone on this case, but that was to his liking. It meant being able to solve it at its most difficult level, like a video game.

"What are you hiding?"

In the real world, Lucy shivered. The cold nights had grown crueler still.

Tightening her grip on the drawstrings of her bag, she paced quickly down the street. The kabuki district was safer as only actors and old folks frequented it. No thugs down where a rich man could easily arrest them for postponing his show. But Lucy wasn't a criminal. Not at all. But her teeth still gritted, her hands still dug into her skin and and her eyes still narrowed angrily. So why the hell were they bothering her?!

If she could guess, it would have been her mother. Her stinking mother who hadn't even given her the leisure of a welcome home. Who had taken the pleasure of inviting nosey authorities to question her child's odd behavior. Who had never, ever, ever stood up for Lucy. All because of some asswipe of a father who hadn't even bothered to see the woman he knocked up, much less the child. Whatever, she didn't need them. All she needed, was the hobby...

Pulling away to a deserted alcove of a closed outdoor restaurant, she huddled up in her coat and opened Notebook #3. She had noticed something off about Plan 134 and was reticifying the mistake. She flipped pages of instructions, lists and diagrams before finding Plan 134, Diagram 10; subject, bank robbery.

That's right. From when she was still very small, Lucy was obsessed of planning crimes. Never committing them mind you, but the thrill of being a mastermind behind so many plots was exciting. If anyone got a hold of any notebook or any single page, the crime listed could very possibly be done. Not just ordinary schemes. Perfect crimes. Where in the end the criminal got what the wanted and left the investigators rolling hopelessly lost in the decay. Disappearing acts, whodunits, locked doors, they were all so perfect.

Which constantly got Lucy worried.

Suppose someone _did_ get the books? Or maybe even a page? Her hobby-no, her _art_ would be robbed forever. The only possible way of getting it back would mean using one to get it back. And she had already sworn against it. Lucy was true to her word, and refused to break it. So, with the protectiveness of a mother hen, she guarded the notebooks desperately. A few punks had made a snatch at her bag for fun once, but the results were far too painful to make it worth it. Each page was carefully taken care of, for not a note to be out of place, or a late additon awkwardly stuck, or ink smeared and blotted. When it rained she wrapped them in seperate plastic bags and tightened them to her chest. When she got close to fire, she took every precaution before shivering over to the grateful warmth. At night she tucked in her coat, put the notebooks under her shirt, and buttoned up all the way. Even if it meant meager attention to her extra clothes and small utensils and money, protecting the books was worth it.

After fixing the problem in Notebook #3, she tucked it carefully back in order with the others. She sneered as those passing looked and whispered.

"What's she doing here all the time?"

"She never goes to shows, is she a bum?"

"Probably a delinquent..."

Lucy opened her mouth to snarl at the old gossippers until she heard a screech on the road behind her. Panicking for her notebooks safety, she clasped them tightly to her chest and looked at who she was to yell at now.

It was a sleek, black car, expensive looking with one way windows. The logo on the side was unrecognizable to Lucy, it was Latin and Lucy barely learned English. It was of a sword behind a globe, with a set of scales. People hurriedly cleared out at the sight of it and Lucy panicked further. Was it a police car? FBI? A man in a suit stepped out, and Lucy hugged her bag even tighter.

"Miss Izitawa?" Lucy chewed her lip. Damn. Another investigator.

"Who wants to know?" she growled, taking a few steps back and sneering at the well dressed man. He looked back polite and unfazed.

"If you wouldn't mind coming with us-"

"Yes I would mind," she interjected icily, teeth clenched, "I'm not stupid enough to get into some strangers car."

"It is of extreme importance-"

"I don't care if it means the damn Emperor goes gaga. You want something you can tell me here!" she snapped. A faint chuckled sounded from the inside of the car. The car door was slightly ajar, but whoever was inside was shrouded by the inky darkness.

"Very well Miss," sighed the man, obviously flustered, "The Interpol Emergency Council has kept a curious eye on potential assitants to our top investigators. Our research shows that you displayed signs of enhanced intelligence in early years. While we would have taken action earlier, your...disappearance from your mother's home caused difficulties. Then after the Kira incident, we were far too busy to attempt any contact."

"Boo hoo," she sneered, making a face, " Ain't that just tragic. Well listen up. I'm not interested in anything you have to offer, not even if you paid me a billion yen!" she swerved around and proceeded to stomp off. The shocked agent tried again.

"Madam please reconsider!"

"Step down agent."

Both of them turned around at the new voice. A figure, clad in a white shirt and dark pants had stepped out of the car. White hair. Piercing eyes.

"I think I'd better take over from here." spoke Near. Lucy looked incredulously at the man.

Could this possibly be the man they wanted her as a superior?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Near takes to an intriguing case; persuading a reclusive genius to join him as a detective. But her obsessive hobby and and a less that meritable history may bring a revealer of crimes against a creator. NearxOC

Disclaimer: Death Note ain't mine. Just Lu-Lu!

Chapter Two: Trials and Jubilation

Lucy bit her trembling lip at the new agent before her. White...she had been told white was always the symbol of purity. But the white before her seemed like the white eyes of canniving hellhounds. She squeezed the notebooks ever closer to her chest. She didn't know him, and it didn't help. If she knew him she could have some clue of how to get away. But with a wretched feeling of helplessness, she admitted silently that she didn't. She could flee, and be surprised by just about anything. At this point, it would be perfectly believeable that he had super speed.

"At this time of night, there won't be anything selling much open, but I'm sure we'll figure out someplace to eat, no?" Near said dully, as if stating business. Lucy almost squawked in shock. Just who did this brat think he was?!

"I'm not going with some random stranger!" Lucy nearly shrieked. Near looked amused at her ruffled state. She resembled a panicked chicken more than a human now. Her hair was mussed, and her mouth strung in a tight line. Her face was so scrunched up, Near wondered if an invisible pile of dung was waving underneath it. But he boldy went on.

"I'm thinking of maybe a gas station...they do work late hours?"

"I already told you-"

"Or we could continue at the office-"

"SHUT UP!"

Near was slightly surprised at the loss of temper. But only slightly. He'd merely guessed she'd be better controlled in public. But now she was wheezing in exasperation. Obviously furious. The smalll drawstring bag of notebooks could not have been closer to her chest. They were almost crushing against her ribs which barely concealed the wild, furious richocets of her heart.

"_What's wrong with you?!_ Since when did you just decide to drop in and start dragging me places?!" she shrilled. Near slightly winced at the piercing sound. He could easily tell she had a short fuse and a high voice, almost like Mello. Almost.

"Why don't you tone it down and listen for once? You're making a scene," said Near idly, twisting a strand of hair. He hoped she'd hurry it up. He had been amused at first, but his feet were getting icy and he hated wearing shoes. Lucy tensed, then relaxed, then surrendered. Easing away from the prying eyes and harsh whispers, she reluctantly followed Near into the car. Her grip upon her notebooks didn't lax. The agent that had accosted them before went to the front passenger seat while Near and Lucy sat in the back. Near crouched and gathered his knees up to his chest in the trademark position. Lucy's hair was on end, back straight as a board, and teeth clenched, ready to bolt at the slightest sign of trickery. She jumped slightly as the car moved. Near's amusement stirred slightly. She really did remind him of Mello...

"What is it," she said stiffly, eyes darting between Near and the car door, "that you called me for at this godforsaken hour?"

"You're valuable," Near replied, "And I would like to remind you that you're the one running around at such hours all alone." Lucy snorted and huffed like an angry rhino, face burning red. Her voice was laced with barely controlled anger.

"Some value my worthless mother thought may pay for something?" she hissed. She hated it. As the car jerked and turned through the busy streets, she'd pay and arm and leg to be anywhere else in the world than beside this insufferable figure. Acting all high and mighty while he strutted around in pajamas. Pajamas! It was infuriating, simply infuriating. Near leaned back against the car door, still twisting his hair.

"Your mother did talk extensively for a wage. We needed further confirmation from other sources of course...but it was reliable enough."

_Whore,_ thought Lucy with venom. The spiral of the notebooks was aching against her chest. Her coat and shirt were frayed enough that she thought she could even feel the small imprint of words on the cover...

"In any case, we don't have a sufficient number of agents with your unique skill." he pondered for a moment, "I was only mildly interested...but it's a change of pace now that Kira has come to pass." Lucy could only nod. Of course. Almost everyone in the world had heard about the infamous killer's downfall. Lucy hadn't supported him naturally, what with her dangerous habit in all, but she didn't chide against him. Even if it was wrong in the eyes of the law, what he did was rightous, in a slightly twisted fashion. Lucy was mum and neutral on the case, cancelled out by her habit and her slight agreement with Kira's ideas.

If only he hadn't stooped for world conquest.

"There are still cases out there. Cases that I'll find irritating without the proper help." he finished tactlessly. He was too busy looking out the window to see Lucy's initial reaction. She bristled, her hair electrified, and her teeth bared. When Near finally chose to peer back over, only a twinge of regret told him this was a very bad thing to say.

"Irritating? Irritating?! Is that all you see me as?! An extra comfort?!" she shrieked. She was almost howling, drawn up like an offended rattlesnake. The driver glanced nervously at Near, looking for direction.

"Drive on," he said coldly, not breaking eye contact with Lucy.

"How dare you! How dare you!" She was flaming like an overflowing pot. Her face had turned a violent burgundy. Near seemed to have locked eyes with an angry tigress. She finally broke away, rattling for the door. The lock had been quickly put in place as she shook at it.

"Open the goddamn door!"

"No."

Lucy was apolectic. Even as she attempted to rip off the door in vain, with that ruthless monster sitting behind her, notebook sitting in her lap, she felt locked away into this horrid destiny...


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Near takes to an intriguing case; persuading a reclusive genius to join him as a detective. But her obsessive hobby and and a less that meritable history may bring a revealer of crimes against a creator. NearxOC

Disclaimer: Death Note ain't mine. Just Lu-Lu!

Chapter Two: Happily Disgusted

It had been one week.

Seven days since Lucy was pried, outraged and infuriated from the car and given a room. Six days since she had chosen to eat anything. Five days since her room had been trashed. Four days since the pleas from agents became even more urgent and frenzied. Three days since her assignment to two new agents. Two days since they quit. Yesterday, the new arrivals came. It would have been easy to say at first, Matusda and Aizawa hadn't predicted being lumped in with Lucy's sort.

It had been several years after all since the Kira case.

They had been informed of Lucy, although the picture of her seemed intimidating in the least. They had enjoyed their peaceful years in the police force, but few offers from a global organization came along and they were ideal candidates.

"While Lucy-san is rather...tempered...I'm sure you'll get along with enough patience." the introductory agent assured them.

"Tempered?" said Aizawa suspiciously, "Like bad tempered?" The agent paled slightly, remembering only yesterday.

_"Get out! Get out! Don't touch me!"_

"Err...well sort of. She's been rather uncooperative lately since she was recruited, but we're certain that all she needs is some proper negotiation."

"Negotiation? What does she want?" asked Matsuda.

"Well,our organization holds the right to search and examine belongings of recruiting agents before letting them onto cases, but Lucy-san becomes quite...distressed when someone attempts to handle her items. Unfortunately this places her in suspicion."

"What if its just something...uhh...embarassing?" suggested Matsuda, slightly pink.

"Nonetheless, we have authority to search the items of agents. Ah, here we are." he gestured to a door. From the outside, the two could hear slight mutters and the heavy footsteps walking around inside. They both halted at the sound of the agent turning a key in the door. He barely had opened it when a glass came flying out-

_*SMASH*_

Yelping, as they dodged the projectile, which smashed against the wall and fell tinkling to the ground, Aizawa and Matsuda got a very, very, frightening glance at Lucy.

Her eyes were wide and slightly red with rage and lack of sleep, nostrils fuming at the unwanted company. Her notebooks stayed firmly to her chest in one hand, looking like they'd been there all week. Her cheeks were hollowed and taunt against her pale skin, hair streaming out unkempt. If the they hadn't known any better, they'd thought they'd seen a horror movie monster.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" she shrieked, throwing a mug. Luckily, the agent closed the door enough to attempt negotiation from a crack in the door.

"Lucy-san please be reasonable-"

"SHUT UP!"

_*SMASH*_

Finally the door closed and locked, she resumed to pacing and gasping in fury. The agent turned apologetically to the stark white Aizawa and Matsuda.

"Bad tempered? _Bad tempered_?" said Aizawa in a hollow, unbelieving voice, "The only thing that's more bad tempered than her is a tiger!"

_______

"...So you see, Lucy-san isn't in a very comfortable position now,"

They had quickly retired to a cafe close to headquarters, where the agent finally submitted to telling the truth. Indeed, it would have been insulting to Aizawa and Matsuda's intelligence to insist everything was dandy with Lucy. Especially after she threw stuff at them.

"Man...that's kinda harsh when you look at it," said Matsuda.

"What's Near's view on this?" asked Aizawa.

"He thinks this is all pretty amusing but Lucy-san and the director don't think its funny at all."

_______

Back in her room, Lucy heaved like an exhausted rhino in her seat. She wasn't just agitated. She was suffering from cabin fever. She hadn't been able to jot down the slightest of notes in her notebooks, so all the new ideas, additions, and fixtures built up in her head. She had to go over and over them silently so when she was free from the surveillance cameras, which she most certainly knew were there, she'd finally wash them onto the books. But it was hazardous to keep those thoughts built up in your head for too long. They make you irritable, and enraged. The unannouced arrival unknowingly struck a nerve on her limited patience and she snapped.

Near hadn't bothered with her at all.

She could feel his eyes watching humorously from the camera lenses, and she growled and snapped at them often. But he'd never sink so low as to ask her, even rudely, for help. Lucy had gotten a good range of his personality. He thought himself too high and mighty to associate for too long with bottom barrel trash as Lucy, and only wanted what she'd be able to give him. But she'd be damned if she didn't wrench him off that pedastal!

Her angry thoughts were interrupted again as the faint creak of an opening door came from behind. She swerved around, ready to throw something at another nameless agent that dared disturb her now-

It was Near.

Near, _Near_, with his obnoxious, impassive face, his worn out clothes, pale skin, and that irritating habit of twirling his hair. He looked slightly amused at twisted face of Lucy who sputtered like a candle.

"You...You...." she gaped like a fish, mouth opening and closing as she pointed an imperious finger at him. He repeated the pointing mockingly.

"Me, me. Your snits have been funny enough, but lets be serious. How long do you seriously think starving and throwing tantrums are going to help you?"

"At least you're working willingly!" she hissed, "I had to get _dragged_ here of all things-"

"You wouldn't have been dragged if you hadn't kicked and screamed."

"I'm being forced somewhere I don't know by a bunch of strangers and a wacko in..in...what are those? Pajamas?" she snarled. He flapped the pant leg of his floppy pants.

"Suits are too tight. My reasoning goes down when them," he twisted his hair, and then smirked teasingly, "Unless you'd prefer I went naked?"

"_Get out_!"

"No."

He made himself comfortable on the couch. He half dragged his left leg up and let the other hang loose. He reached into his shirt and Lucy stiffened. What was he pulling out? A tranquilizer? A phone? Maybe...a gun?

It was none of those. Instead, he pulled out several packs of cards. How strange.

With little regard to the winded Lucy only a few feet away, he began to make a castle of cards. Lucy gawked, flustered like a bird. _That little brat!_

"If you knock this down," he said, with the castle as high as a small kid, "I'll be pissed."

It was said simply, offhandedly, but Lucy shivered at implied ice cold heart in it. It was a tempting chance, she'd like to wipe off that pompous smirk, and to Hell with the consequences. But she stood still, defiantly. She was on the verge of lunging at him and hitting every part she could reach, but she had enough patience to hold back.

"You seem to be ignoring the positives of the job you are on the threshold of gaining," he said boredly. The card castle was almost as tall as Lucy now. "You'd be given a comforting home, broad access to normally restricted files and areas, and a generous wage. A normal person would jump on this," his fingers formed an unfinished triangle as he finished the castle. Lucy then noted it was a card made replica of the building. "Just let them look at your books,"

"No!"

"Why?"

"......They're....too important to let anyone else see them..."

"I see. So you're starving and raving just because you refuse to share your little toys."

And that broke the straw on Lucy's back. With a red, enraged face, she rushed foward, and sent the card building flying and fluttering to the ground with a swift kick.

She flashed and smiled wildly with overwhelming triumph at Near's shocked, almost empty face, his eyes widened, any traces of a smile obviously gone. But as the muscles in her cheek turned upward in a victorious smirk, she was bowled over as Near pounced.

Needless to say, she didn't like the idea of Near pinning her down, much less than the real thing.


End file.
